Many users have multiple telecommunication devices or mobile devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, and other devices. Each device may have its own communication address, such as a telephone number, and may receive communications directed to any communication address associated with a service account.
In (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), call forking may be achieved through implicit registration sets (IRS). With IRS, when any one network identity (e.g., IP Multimedia Public Identifier (IMPU)) associated with a communication address is registered, other network identities associated with a same service account as that network identity are also registered. When a communication is received and directed to any one network identity of the registration set, it may be sent to all network identities of that registration set.
Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), as extended by RFC 3265 (“Session Initiation Protocol (SIP)-Specific Event Notification”, June 2002), utilizes a subscribe method to request a current state as well as state updates from a remote node. The specification for Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Presence SIMPLE (SIP for Instant Messaging and Presence Leveraging Extensions) defines mechanisms for utilizing SIP to perform instant messaging and other functions. Rich Communication Services (RCS) is a GSM Association (GSMA) program that provides for inter-operability within an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). One feature of RCS is the ability to discover capabilities of contacts. RCS utilizes OMA Presence SIMPLE for various features, including subscription to a presence server to obtain capability information for a list of contacts.
In some examples, users may communicate with other users via conversational video services including, but not limited to, videotelephony, videoconferencing, etc. Videotelephony enables communication via live, simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions between two devices. Videoconferencing enables two or more locations to communicate via live, simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions via a multipoint control unit. Various computing platforms enable conversational video services.
In at least one example, IR.94 is a GSMA program that defines an IMS profile for conversational video services to enable voice/video calling services over Long-Term Evolution (LTE) cellular networks. IR.94 is the definition of an IMS profile by listing a number of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), Evolved Packet Core, IMS core, and user equipment (UE) features, which are considered essential to launch interoperable IMS based conversational video services.
In additional and/or alternative examples, web-based applications including, but not limited to, FACETIME®, SKYPE®, GOOGLE+ HANGOUTS®, etc. may provide conversational video services. FACETIME® is an application that facilitates one-on-one video conversation via Voice over IP (VOIP). SKYPE® is an application that provides video conversation and voice call services. SKYPE® allows users to communicate over the Internet by voice, video, etc. GOOGLE+ HANGOUTS® is an application that enables two or more users to communicate via instant messaging, video conversation, Short Message Service (SMS), and VOIP features.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.